


The Cellar Job

by chaya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hunting, Team Bonding, cliche starter quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: Nott and Yasha go rat hunting. Just a little team-building drabble.





	The Cellar Job

“Best job _ever_ ,” Nott intones seriously.

Yasha shrugs her shoulders, grabbing another tail and tossing the little thing into the bag with the rest. “I feel like I’m going to knock one of these barrels over,” she admits quietly. This pub is run mostly by gnomes, and it shows in the architecture. She barely fits down here in the storeroom.

Nott’s face twists a little, sympathetic. “Okay, good point, could be roomier, but-” She throws her hand up and they both still, Yasha only moving when she hears the skittering sound too. Far corner, running south toward the-

_TWING!_

There’s a satisfying squelch as the crossbow bolt finds its mark. Nott laughs delightedly and jumps from the top of one keg to another, bouncing, disappearing into the dark corner soundlessly and then holding up a big brown rat with triumph. “Seven!”

In a moment of silliness, Yasha picks the bag up and opens it wide in front of her so that Nott can toss it in from across the room. Nott’s silhouette looks delighted, hopping before taking up a careful throwing stance and letting fly.

The dead rat arcs through the air and lands square in Yasha’s face before plopping into the bag. Yasha laughs and Nott laughs even louder.

“I haven’t even told you the best part,” Nott admits.

“Huh? What’s the best part?” No bodily risk, no long travel, easy silver, what’s better?

Nott grins, all teeth, as she walks back over and climbs back into her shooting perch. “The owner,” she whispers, “is letting us _keep all the rats_.”

Yasha stares. Today is _incredible_.


End file.
